The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gentiana of interspecific hybrid origin in which Gentiana scabra is one of the known species in the background of the parentage. ‘Little Pinkie’ represents a new Gentian, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program by the Inventor in Aukland, New Zealand. The Inventor made a cross between an unnamed proprietary plants in the Inventor's breeding program, reference no. 5W65 as the female parent and reference no. Pink A as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Little Pinkie’ as a single unique plant in February of 2008 amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the Inventor by in vitro propagation Aukland, New Zealand in April of 2008. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and tissue culture has been determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.